


Miss Jackson

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [3]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - FBI, BAMF Erica Reyes, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Character Death, Cop Isaac Lahey, Creeper Matt Daehler, Erica Reyes is a fucking Queen, F/M, Future Fic, Matt Daehler Being an Asshole, Maybe - Freeform, More an Original Work but i use name and physique of TeenWolf characters, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Vampire Erica Reyes, cat and mouse game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ces soirées mondaines. Ces soirées déguisées où elle pouvait se fondre dans la masse humaine à son bon vouloir sans penser une seule seconde à cacher sa véritable nature. (...) Les rumeurs et quand dira-t-on étaient ses domaines depuis tant de décennies qu'elle avait très bien appris à les contourner, les créer et les dissiper."Song of Panic at the Disco.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes, Matt Daehler/Erica Reyes
Series: Origin(aux) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Qu’est-ce qu’elle adorait ces soirées mondaines. Ces soirées déguisées où elle pouvait se fondre dans la masse humaine à son bon vouloir sans penser une seule seconde à cacher sa véritable nature. Cette soirée, comme beaucoup d’autres au fil des années et des âges, se passait chez elle.

Malgré tout, l’hôte de ce soir n’était pas la propriétaire de la demeure mais de lointains… Comment-disait-elle déjà… De lointains parents. Elle, elle était en voyage aux Seychelles pour un bon mois encore. Soit disant. Les rumeurs et quand dira-t-on étaient ses domaines depuis tant de décennies qu’elle avait très bien appris à les contourner, les créer et les dissiper.

_Climbing at the back door, didn’t leave a mark. “ **No one knows it’s you, Miss Jackson** ”. Found another victim, but no one’s gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson._

Un sourire digne d’Aphrodite et une caresse lente le long du visage de sa chère Allison, qui se pencha dans la main blanche pour mieux apprécier le contact. La brune avait traversé les âges avec elle et l’avait toujours servie de la plus douce des manières. Ainsi que de la plus cruelle. Jamais elle ne se lasserai de sa petite suivante.

Elle regarda sa servante s’effacer dans la nuit sombre puis se tourna vers la seconde porte que contenait cette entrée dérobée dans la pierre de la bâtisse. Elle pouvait entendre de cette petite pièce si banale toute la musique de bonne société ainsi que les nombreuses discussions qui s’y tenaient. Tout le haut gratin de la région était réuni ce soir. Des plus influents banquiers, plus ou moins corrompus, aux plus prolifiques entrepreneurs, plus ou moins légaux, en passant par les hauts commandements, plus ou moins véreux, des forces de l’ordre.

Elle regarda les nombreuses perruques qui se trouvaient devant elle. Allait-elle être brune, rousse ou blonde ce soir ? Les cheveux courts, mi-longs, jusqu’aux reins ou genoux ? Est-ce que pour une fois, elle ne laisserai pas ses longs cheveux blonds à l’air libre ? Après tout… Ce n’est pas comme si elle existait réellement.

_You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now. You move in circles hoping no one’s gonna find out. But we’re so lucky, kiss the ring and let them bow down._

Il détestait ces soirées. Surtout, mais alors surtout, quand elles étaient déguisées. Ces masques, ces maquillages, ces costumes… Tout n’était qu’une mascarade de plus. Entre faux sentiments, fausses idées, fausses identités et autres magouilles, il n’avait qu’une envie. Vomir.

Tous autour de lui cherchaient à se rendre plus puissant, plus riche, plus influant ou plus supérieur. Tous parlaient affaires, argent, petite-gens, pouvoir et autres vices. Tous se pavanaient dans de beaux déguisements, costumes voulant eux aussi montrer la puissance, la supériorité sur l’autre par son symbolisme. César, Aphrodite, Zeus, Lincoln, Elizabeth II… Lui n’en avait que faire.

_Looking for the time of your life (Ain’t always gonna find out)._

Il était flic. Un flic, un agent du FBI plus précisément, qui croyait en ses idées, ses valeurs, qui n’acceptait pas la corruption de ses pairs. Isaac aimait la sobriété et l’élégance, la simplicité et les droits au but, l’intelligence et le talent. Et surtout… Il avait une putain d’affaire en cours ! Une affaire avec un, ou plutôt une, serial killeuse ! Il n’avait donc aucune envie d’être ici, à faire des faux-semblants, à faire attention aux quand dira-t-on.

Cette affaire lui retournait tout simplement la tête. Cette femme, et c’était la seule chose que l’on savait avec certitude, tuait un peu partout dans le monde. Pas très souvent. Qu’une à deux fois par ans. Elle ne choisissait que hommes, plus précisément ceux avec un casier judiciaire avec des affaires non achevées ou achevées pour fautes de preuves. Elle tuait en vidant les victimes de leur sang, ne laissant qu’un trou béant, de la taille d’une grenade bien mûre, dans la cuisse des corps. Dans un certain sens… Il appréciait cette tueuse. Assez élégante pour s’infiltrer dans chaque soirée mondaine, simple dans ses meurtres et intelligente pour ne laisser aucune trace de son passage.

Cette affaire durait depuis maintenant cinq ans. Et chaque année, le possesseur de l’enquête finissait par démissionner ou par demander une mutation sur une autre affaire tant celle-ci n’avait rien. Cinq ans. Et on s’étonnait que personne ne voulait de cette affaire… Pourtant, Isaac ne la lâcherait pas.

_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud._

C’était son petit secret, son petit penchant. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Dès qu’il en voyait une, il fallait qu’il la suive, la photographie, lui parle… Il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. Jamais. Rare étaient celles qui avait réussi à se défaire de son emprise. Une fois avec lui, une fois à lui….

Elles ne repartaient jamais par elles-mêmes. Elles l’aimaient après tout. Mais lui se lassait. Alors il les virait. Et une autre apparaissait. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Il en avait repéré une ce soir. Une de ces femmes magnifiques que lui, grand entrepreneur dans l’audio-visuel, avait envie de modeler à son image. De photographier, de croquer, de prendre…

_A face like heaven, catching lighting in your nightgown. But back away from the water, babe, you might drown._

La blonde avait remarqué les regards sur elle. Elle sentait le désir qu’avait homme et femme pour ses formes généreuses. Elle savait pour le regard insistant, fou, qui se posait encore une fois sur elle. Elle n’attendait que lui. Les criminels avaient un goût particulier sous sa langue.

Son verre était presque vide quand il apparu à ses côtés. Un homme brun, un peu plus petit qu’elle et les yeux d’un vert étrange. Presque trop terne pour être réel. Il avait un sourire, qu’elle savait qu’il voulait charmeur, mais il n’avait pas l’air de savoir s’y prendre avec les femmes. C’était si triste de ne pas savoir se présenter à un autre sexe au point de les séquestrer dans sa cave. Et terriblement pitoyable.

« Matthew Daehler.

\- Erica. »

Elle… N’avait aucun mal à faire tomber les hommes à ses pieds. Peut-être était-se dû à sa beauté, peut-être était-se dû à ses atouts, à son sourire, à sa discussion, à cette partie d’elle-même qu’elle ne bridait pas à cet instant précis… Elle avait un charisme auprès des Hommes. Un charisme qui pouvait les rendre fous et incroyablement dociles.

La discussion n’était que sans intérêt pour elle. Il ne parlait que de sa société, des rumeurs immondes qui pesaient sur lui et qu’il essayait tant bien que mal de combattre tout en suivant la justice. Il ne parlait que de ses bonnes œuvres et de son talent pour la photographie. Elle écoutait tout cela avec le sourire, jouait avec les émotions que ce Matthew voulait entendre ; admiration, confusion, compassion, émerveillement.

Puis, quand la discussion lui paraissait tourner encore et encore, elle lui proposa une chose qu’il ne pouvait refuser :

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Daehler, cela risque de vous paraître incongru de ma part, mais… (elle s’approcha de l’oreille de sa victime), pourriez-vous me faire crier à m’en défaire la voix ? Ici et maintenant ? »

_The party isn’t over tonight (Lighting in your nightgown).Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway._

A peine la porte passée que la voilà plaquée contre un mur, avec une bouche envahissante et conquérante sur la sienne. Qu’est-ce qu’elle détestait ça… Elle répondit autant qu’elle pu à ce baiser brouillon et sans aucune sensualité. Une limace à la place de la langue de cet homme aurait été la même chose, et croyez-en son expérience, la comparaison était parfaite. Elle en avait embrassés des hommes, des femmes, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu un baiser aussi terrible. Ah et ces mains agressives sur ses hanches et sa poitrine…Si seulement elle pouvait soupirer d’ennui.

Est-ce que son compagnon de cinq minutes, grand maximum, serait en colère si elle le plaquait à son tour contre un mur..? Au pire, cela ne sucrerait qu’un peu plus son repas… D’un coup de hanche, d’une force impressionnante et contrôlée, et d’un coup de pouce avec sa vitesse surhumaine, elle se retrouva à genoux face à Matt. Il avait l’air surpris, un peu énervé peut-être, mais pour un homme aimant le contrôle ça ne l’étonnait pas. Il ne rechigna pas pour autant, imaginant très bien avec cette position, une douce torture qu’il pouvait très bien apprécier, et surtout contrôler à sa guise. 

Elle souleva la longue tunique de déguisement - avec une ironie de lui-même remarquable, il s’était grimé en Apollon -, et commença lentement à caresser les cuisses nues de ses mains. Elle pouvait déjà entendre la respiration de son dîner augmenter en vitesse. Sa bouche remplaça rapidement ses mains quand ces dernières arrivèrent au niveau de l’aine. Et quelques centimètres après, elle faisait coulisser la virilité entre ses lèvres.

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson. Are you nasty? Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway._

Un, deux, dix mouvements. Elle se recula, faisant semblant de reprendre son souffle quelques secondes, elle ne pu qu’anticiper les mains qui allaient se poser sur sa tête afin de violer sa bouche un peu plus et elle planta ses dents dans la cuisse du brun.

Le sang gicla sur ses joues et son cou tandis que l’homme hurlait à s’en déchirer la voix. Mais personne n’entendrai avec la musique qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté, et l’épaisseur du mur était également trop grande. Après tout, elle avait fait construire ce manoir… Elle savait donc très bien dans quelle pièce elle pouvait dîner.

_You’ve got them wrapped around your finger, watch them fall down. There’s something beautiful and tragic in the fall out._

La blonde ne mit pas plus d’une minute à vider entièrement de son sang le corps de ce pervers. Elle regarda celui-ci tomber au sol alors qu’elle se relevait dans toute sa splendeur, avec comme seule lumière celle de la lune à demi-pleine et celle de ses yeux entièrement rouge. Plongeant la main sous sa nuisette pour ressortir d’un de ses bas un sac alimentaire, elle y relâcha le bout de viande fraîche qu’elle venait d’arracher.

Un petit tour dans la pièce dérobée afin de nettoyer le sang sur sa peau de porcelaine. Un dernier regard envers le corps mort de Matt Daehler. Un dernier sourire plein de dents encore un peu ensanglantées. Et elle sortie du salon d’hiver comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

_Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out). Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway._

Isaac ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette blonde plantureuse qui traversait la foule, comme si elle se glissait entre les hommes et les femmes sans qu’ils ne la voient. Sauf que lui, ses yeux l’avaient remarqués et ne pouvaient que suivre son chemin. Il avait envie de se diriger vers elle, de lui parler, de l’apprivoiser… D’avoir son amitié et son respect. D’avoir son amour et son corps. D’avoir ses yeux marrons chauds posés uniquement sur lui.

Il eu cet instant, cette seconde où les yeux bruns se posèrent sur lui. Il crû disparaître dans un autre monde. Un monde dangereux mais tellement sensuel qu’il n’avait qu’une envie : y plonger. Le sourire qu’il vit était si blanc qu’il aurait pu se refléter à l’intérieur s’il était dedans. Sa tête bougea légèrement de droite à gauche, ses yeux se fermèrent quelques micro-secondes… Et cette créature enchanteresse avait disparu. Il venait de vivre le pire coup de foudre qu’il n’avait jamais eu.

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson. Are you nasty? (…) Out the back door, goddamn, but I love her anyway. Climbing at the back door, didn’t leave a mark. “ **No one knows it’s you, Miss Jackson** ”._

Elle fut heureuse de voir que sa douce et cruelle Allison était revenue dans l’entrée dérobée. Un simple sourire apparu sur ses lèvres tandis que sa suivante s’empressait déjà pour lui retirer la nuisette encore pleine de sang. La meurtrière enleva le sac alimentaire de ses bas et l’offrit à l’autre femme qui la remercia. Après tout, cela était sa seule nourriture.

Elle pu entendre un hurlement dans l’immense bâtisse. Mais elle était déjà prête à partir. Elle ne pourrait donc pas voir les forces de l’ordre se mettre à l’œuvre.

« Ma dame, nous devrions y aller.»

La brune la pressait. Encore et toujours, elle était sa voix de raison. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir de ses yeux les visages horrifiés de la haute aristocratie. Ni le visage adorable du bouclé dont ses yeux avaient croisé le désir se changer en une détermination forte de la retrouver elle. Car bien sûr, elle est omnisciente dans les rumeurs et les quand dira-t-on… Bien sûr qu’elle savait que l’enquêteur de ses meurtres était présent ce soir… Bien sûr qu’elle savait qu’il était sous le charme de sa nature. Et bien sûr, elle savait qu’il ferait tout pour la retrouver.

_Found another victim, but no one’s gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. I love her anyway. Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson. Are you nasty?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juste une scène que j'ai écrite des années après l'OS précédent, dans le même univers slash délire. Aucune idée du pourquoi du comment

Dans la chambre aux murs de velours rouges et noirs, aux côtés de la fenêtre aux rideaux tout aussi rouge, se trouvait la coiffeuse de la vampire où celle-ci s’extasiait sur le policier toujours à sa recherche. Les lumières autour du miroir faisait passer la blonde encore plus blanche qu’elle ne l’était et, dans le reflet de ce dernier, la douce Allison regardait sa maîtresse se griser à chaque parole, chaque mot. 

« Je le veux » dit-elle en prenant l’une des têtes en bois servant pour une de ses multiples perruques entre sa poitrine. « Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux. Oh mon dieu je le veux tellement Allison. »

Cette dernière resta de marbre, debout près du mur, comme imperturbable. Mais Erica savait bien qu’elle ne l’était pas. Posant la tête à coiffer, elle se leva. 

« Je le veux, as-tu bien compris ? » continua-t-elle en s’approchant lentement de la brune, les crocs sortant presque de ses lèvres. 

« Oui maîtresse. J’ai bien compris. »

« Tu ne le tueras point » insista la vampire en défaisant la ceinture de sa comparse. 

« Oui maîtresse. » répondit-elle, imperturbable. 

La blonde glissa la ceinture autour du cou blanc face à elle et ferma celle-ci afin d’en faire une laisse qu’elle tira légèrement. Une lueur de défi se retrouva bien vite dans les yeux bruns de celle-ci et dans ceux de sa prisonnière. 

« J’attendrai qu’il vous traque, qu’il n’ose faire le moindre geste pour ne serait-se essayer de vous toucher et le traînerai à vos pieds maîtresse. »

Le ton ferme et dur radoucit paradoxalement la vampire et sa main mise sur la laisse de fortune. Sa main libre joua avec une des mèches libres du chignon soigné de la brune. 

« Ne le brise pas trop ma chasseuse, » sa voix se fit doucereuse et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres « Tu penses que les membres du Tombeaux m’en voudront si je le transforme.. ? »

La bouche ouverte, prête à lui dire sa folie, et les yeux entrouverts furent sa réponse. Et d’un geste de main, elle força la chasseuse à genoux au sol. Son regard était ombrageux à présent et Allison savait qu’elle ne pourrait raisonner sa maîtresse. 

« Tu attendra qu’il nous traque et tu me le ramènera quitte à y perdre un membre. Mais je le veux entier. Et si le Tombeaux veut sa mort, tu les exterminera. » annonça-t-elle durement.

« Oui maîtresse. »

« Je reconnais bien là ma goule. » dit-elle d’un ton mielleux. 

Erica s’assit sur le lit, forçant la brune à la suivre à genoux, écarta les cuisses une fois au bord du matelas et s’exclama : 

« Maintenant, lèche. »


End file.
